The Slytherin Princes Cares!
by Incendiar Riddle
Summary: Draco comes back to Hogwarts for his Third Year, and he isn't coming alone, this is the adventures of Alexandra Andromeda Malfoy, his little sister. I plan it to be a Dramione, Plaise, Rlex, and a Harry/Ginny pairing!
1. On The Train

**Chapter 1: On the Train **

Alex sat in the Slytherin compartment with Draco Malfoy and the other Slytherins. Halfway to Hogwarts, she fell asleep in her brother's arms. Then was awoken by her brother, they were nearly to Hogwarts.

She took her jacket off and put her robe over top. She then went back to where she was before. Then the train stopped, Draco helped his sister off the train with his friends following him. Then he directed her to the half-giant. Alex hugged Draco, and waved goodbye to him. She sat in a boat with 3 other girls who were talking.

Alex didn't pay attention to them. She paid attention to the site before her, the beautiful castle that was Hogwarts. She had been here a couple of times with her father. So she didn't awww and oooh when the others did when they saw it. She just smiled, and then ducked her head when instructed, and then was led to the Entrance Hall.

Then they were led into the Great Hall, she smiled as she saw her brother at the Slytherin Table and the night sky above her. She hoped to be in the same house as her brother. She listened to the Sorting Hat sing it's song. Then sorted everyone, everyone was cheering as people got sorted, until they heard one name, it went deadly silent as they heard "Alexandra Malfoy." Alex looked around, and went up to the Sorting Hat.

But instead of being sorted into Slytherin, she was sorted into Gryffindor. She received no cheers, only boos. When she went to her table everyone there, scooted to the far end as if she was infectious and they all gave her glares. This wasn't turning out to be her day. She laid her head on the table and started crying.

No one but her brother noticed, and Pansy. Without warning Pansy stood up and went over to the Gryffindor's Table and went and took Alex out of the room. Draco got up when he found out what she was doing, and was followed by his friends. He ran out. Alex was sniffling into Pansy's shoulder as Pansy was murmuring comforting words. Then Pansy gave up and gave Alex to Draco. Draco rocked her in his arms, and was murmuring a song their mother usually sang to them when they were upset. Somehow their mother knew, that Draco would need it one day, so she had taught it to him.

**Pretty please, Review!!!**


	2. Author Note

Hey all! Sorry no updates on any stories other then this Author's Note. I'm not feeling well at all and I can barely sit at the computer. Plus I'm worrying about results of my exams at the hospital… So all wish me well and I absolutely promise at least for all of my stories, an update by as late as Halloween, and as soon as I get super better I will make sure I update! Plus as soon as I get a free weekend with no HOMEWOK! (It's stupid….) So like I've said, I will update! Plus I'm abandoning Isabelle Cullen's Diary. Since I've given up trying to figure out what to write for a next chapter. Plus I can't write Diary Entries. So watch Shadow Story, Alone in the World(Which needs more contestants.), Violet Eyed Girl with a ferret, and totally Slytherin Princes Cares! I'm most likely to be focusing on mainly Slytherin Prince Cares because I've figured out Ideas for the next few chapters! Just need to write them down. So definitely expect an update, if not then send me loads of PMs telling me to update! Hehe, like my mum will do to my doctor after next week's Thursday if he doesn't call. Also there is a possibility that I'll be going to surgery for my back. So once again wish me luck!

Forever & Always,  
~Hp-Twil-Fan

Oooooh, I got an idea how to end my future stories/notes!

Don't let the death eaters Imperius you, or let two-legs get rid of the forest. I don't know, until next time: EAT A PIZZA WITH NO MEAT! (unless you love meat, do it without the crust.)


	3. The Meeting and New Friends

**Sorry all for the wait! But anyway here's the new chapter!**

**Chapter 2: The Meeting and New Friends**

Alex calmed down and Draco was able to have her talk normally with collapsing in tears once again, and they noticed people starting to murmur and head to the Common Rooms, apparently the feast was over and so were the announcements and were dismissed to bed. Draco took her hand and led her towards the doors, and hopefully Professor Dumbledore was still in there. He was, and they headed towards him and Draco says to Professor Dumbledore "Sir, my sister needs to be transferred to Slytherin, more people respect her there. My parents said that I have to watch over her now, since she's at Hogwarts. I can't do that if she's far away in the Gryffindor's Common Room. Besides, she'll be extremely teased. If you noticed, she gets easily upset." At that Alex punched him in the arm, she wasn't over-emotional. She just was thinking about what her parents would think of it. They sure wouldn't be happy of being a Gryffindor. Well, neither was she. Then Draco broke her thoughts saying "Okay, not that easily upsetted, but I don't want her to be bullied of being a Malfoy in Gryffindor. Plus, she has no friends other then Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini. But they're technically my friends." Dumbledore nodded, and listened to Draco saying the many reasons of why she should be transferred to Slytherin with him.

Then Dumbledore says in his strong and wise voice "Miss Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy. Please go to my office, and we'll discuss this matter further. The password is Lemon Drops. I have to speak to a student who may be able to help us with this situation. Alex and Draco trekked up to his office and entered after saying the password to the Gargoyle. While Dumbledore caught up with Hermione, Ron, and Harry and asks to excuse Hermione for a moment. Then led her to his office, where Draco and Alex awaited. When they entered Draco abruptly stood up and shouted "Her!!! Why? She's a muggleborn." Alex rolled her eyes; she unlike her brother didn't care what type of blood a person was. So she grabbed Draco's elbow and pulled him down back onto his seat.

**(Sorry guys, I forgot about the Dementors being on the train.)**

Alex smiles at Hermione and says "I'm not like my brother. I don't care that you're a muggleborn, unlike my family. So, don't judge me on my last name." Hermione smiles as she is happy, that the Malfoy girl isn't like her brother and relatives. Then Professor Dumbledore clears his throat and says "Miss Granger, as you have seen through the whole Miss Malfoy being a Malfoy and Mr. Malfoy being your enemy. Do you agree to help her get others to see pass that, and see the real her and get her friends?" Hermione nodded, and then says to Alex "Come on Alex, I'll show you the way to the Common Room. We'll start on getting you a friend in your year. Until then, you'll hang out with Ron, Harry and me." Then Hermione walked Alex out of the room and together they headed to the Common Room.

There they had found three girls that looked kinda rowdy but angelic, and they agreed to be Alex's friends. Then they all went to bed, well at least Alex did and everyone else in the Common Room other then Alex's new friends. Her friends were crowded around a table which had a blueprint of a plan. It was to get Harry Potter to the Dark Lord. Alex's new friends were evil!

**Hey all! Sorry for not updating in awhile since the Author's Note. Been kinda busy, I finally had a entire day to write without the worries of school! Well, hope you guys can wait till the next chapter! It's gonna be a biggie with a bit of action and a little bit of a hint from a story. Well, let's have a word from our main characters.**

**Alex: Wow, my new friends are harsh and wanna kill Harry!**

**Ron: OMG! Gotta tell Harry!**

**Hermione: Oh shush up Ron, I doubt that Alex knows now, she won't let them continue with it.**

**Ron: She a Malfoy, of course she'll let them carry it out!**

**Draco: She won't! Not all Malfoys are bad! Haven't you noticed she's not in Slytherin and hasn't made one bad comment to you or Hermione.**

**Alex: Yeah, but accuse me of being evil and I will insult!**

**Shadow: Meow! *clears throat* Interesting story about twolegs with magical powers.**

**Edward: Yeah, cool story!**

**Alex Russo: Yeah, it's cool. She has my name.**

**Alex M: Wow.**

**Alex R: Yeah.**

**Alex M: You can call me Lexi!**

**Alex R: Okay, then just call me Alex!**

**Lexi: Dis is awesome!**

**Alex: I know!**

**Author: What I miss? I went to get a Brownie.**

**Lexi: Nothing, well Review everybody!**


	4. Author Note 2

OH MY GOSH! Just tonight I was looking at my story traffic after writing a email to support about them missing a category in movies that I just watched on YouTube, Dadnapped. I couldn't believe what I saw! Many of hits on Isabelle Cullen's Diary, so now. After I've finished writing the 3rd chapter to Slytherin Prince Cares, I'll be working on more diary entries for that story! But don't expect it until I'm back at school in January, and more than likely then. I might not have time since in January I have exams coming up in the end of the month but totally I will update it, as soon as I have time. After I read some of the dumb diary books, they are totally funny and awesome! Plus, I love all of my fans! You guys have made my night! So for a privilege for all of you fans/readers. I'm giving you guys a preview of my almost done chapter of Slytherin Prince Cares!

_Ron chuckled, and said "Harry. That's a small little first year. And incase, you don't remember, she's a Malfoy! Really, be friends with a young Malfoy!" Hermione glared at him as Alex's waterworks started up again, and Hermione hugged Alex once more, and comforting her by rubbing small circles on her back. Harry shook his head, and then says to Ron "I don't give a bloody hell if she is a Malfoy. I can just sense that she isn't like a normal Malfoy. She's crying, for one. For two she hasn't called Hermione a mudblood!" Alex looked at Harry with bright eyes, and hugged Harry after letting go of Hermione. She glared at Ron, who got a very frightened face, and his voice got all high and squeak. Hermione and Harry looked at Ron confused, and Harry asks Ron "Have you seen a spider mate?" Ron shook his head, and pointed at Alex, and says "She scares me! She's glaring at me, and I'm afraid that she'll do something! I'm sorry little girl! DON'T HURT ME!!!!!" Then ran from the room towards the Great Hall._

I found writing Ron's one line of squealing don't hurt me was funny, and as I read it over and over, it still makes me laugh and I can hear his squealing in my head. So watch out for the new chapter to come out and sorry for another author note instead of update. But at least you got a preview, so watch out for the new chapter. Plus Shadow Story and Violet Eyed Girl with Ferret are gonna be on hiatus, since I have a major writers block on them. So wish me luck, and Happy Boxing day, and Merry belated-Christmas!

~Hp-Twil-Fan

Love you guys always!


	5. 1st Day of Class and Friendless

**Chapter 3: The First Day of Classes and Friendless**

**Love you guys all! When I wake up in the morning and I see that people had alerted, favorited, and/or reviewed. It truly makes my day! Hope you guys see that preview! Because that was truly my favorite part of this chapter, and the ending. Plus I stole one part from Philtre of Promise, of when the Greenhouse collapses and Anna-May saves them all. Just the description of the Greenhouse collapsing.**

Alex smiled as she woke up. _I have friends! For once._ She would always remember that day. She got up out of bed and changed into a light blue short-sleeved blouse and denim mini skirt. She put her robes on over top. She was also wearing black n white sneakers. She looked into the mirror, and put her long blonde hair in a loose French braid. She ran down the stairs with a hop to her step. Then she walked up to the girls who were her friends, and then at noticing Alex approach. They smiled at her and sneered "We don't need you anymore!" Alex looked at them shocked, her eyes started to glisten.

She saw Hermione on the other side of the room, and ran to her. Tears threatening to spill, she says "They-they-they didn't want me anymore! They won't be my fr-fr-friends anymore." Tears had begun to spill. Hermione engulfed Alex in a hug.

Then Harry and Ron came down the boys' staircase, to see Hermione hugging a crying first year. Harry walked up to Hermione and Alex, and says in a concerned tone "What happened? Why is that first year crying?" Hermione smiled at Harry, at least someone who isn't even close to Alex cared, even if Alex was a Malfoy. Hermione then says to Harry "She had just finally gotten friends, and then the next morning they turned mean on her and now she's friendless, not counting me or her brother's friends." Harry crouched to his knees to make eye-contact with Alex, and hugged her. Murmuring as he did so "It's okay little one. We'll be your friends." He smiled at her, and Alex finally gave a smile.

Ron chuckled, and said "Harry. That's a small little first year. And incase, you don't remember, she's a Malfoy! Really, be friends with a young Malfoy!" Hermione glared at him as Alex's waterworks started up again, and Hermione hugged Alex once more, and comforting her by rubbing small circles on her back.

Harry shook his head, and then says to Ron "I don't give a bloody hell if she is a Malfoy. I can just sense that she isn't like a normal Malfoy. She's crying, for one. For two she hasn't called Hermione a mudblood!" Alex looked at Harry with bright eyes, and hugged Harry after letting go of Hermione. She glared at Ron, who got a very frightened face, and his voice got all high and squeak. Hermione and Harry looked at Ron confused, and Harry asks Ron "Have you seen a spider mate?" Ron shook his head, and pointed at Alex, and says "She scares me! She's glaring at me, and I'm afraid that she'll do something! I'm sorry little girl! DON'T HURT ME!!!!!" Then ran from the room towards the Great Hall.

Hermione shrugged and looks at Alex and says "Do you have you things for class?" Alex nodded and patted her gray messenger bag that she had grabbed when she had exited her room. Then together Hermione, Alex, and Harry walked to the Great Hall. They had met up with Draco, who was accompanied by Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. Alex smiled, and hugged Draco and then Pansy. Plus high-fived Crabbe and Goyle. Alex smiled, nothing could actually ruin this day.

After they were done with Breakfast, Hermione had managed to talk to some sixth years with free periods to lead Alex to her classes in the morning. Which were Potions and History of Magic. Alex thanked the sixth years who had escorted her to her morning classes. She then met up with Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco, and Pansy all back at the Great Hall.

None of them realized that something bad was about to happen to the little girl sitting with them.

All of them helped her get to the Greenhouses. When Alex entered, and the others had left. Very, very bad feeling came across her. Like something bad was about to happen. She whispered to a young girl with wavy medium length auburn hair who was next to her "Something very bad is about to happen. We gotta get out of here now!" Without waiting for an answer, as Alex hadn't put down her bag neither had the girl. Alex grabbed the girl's forearm and led her out of there as they got a fair bit of distance between them and the greenhouse before a splintery crash sounded from inside. A second and third followed closely thereafter, accompanied by a creaking and groaning as the glass roof of the structure sagged inward and shattered on the floor and tables inside.

Alex looked at it in fear, and then says to herself "No one shall die today!" Then she pointed her wand at the greenhouse, and as if in slow motion the roof began rise, until it looked like it was like before. Many frightened first years ran out with some cuts, and Professor Sprout came out her hat crooked as always and dirty but with many cuts. When Alex was sure everyone was out, she lowered her wand.

She shook with fear and adrenaline. The one girl Alex had gotten out before it collapsed, hugged her and says "I'm Ashlee Mason. Thank you for saving my life! Wanna be friends?" Alex smiled at this and hugged Ashlee back and nods.

Professor Sprout came over to the two girls, with the rest of the class following, and says to them "Herbology is cancelled, and let's thank Alex Malfoy for saving our lives, now let's go to the Hospital Wing to fix yourselves up! Except you girls. Miss Malfoy and Miss Mason. Go either study, do homework, or go ahead and join a class for the mean time." Alex grinned; she knew what class she wanted to join!

Instead of heading towards the castle, she started heading down towards Hagrid's Hut where there was a class going on. Unknowing, Ashlee was following her. When Alex got there, and she explained to Hagrid that she wanted to join his class, as she loved animals and Herbology was cancelled due to the Greenhouse collapsing. She said all with a smile. Hagrid nodded and let both Alex and Ashlee who surprised Alex by joining as well.

**AN: Do review! Tell me anything you think about this story, mainly because it'll make my day! Oh my god! This is totally so far my longest chapter! With 1,038 words! Not including the author notes! Awww isn't that sweet that Alex finally got a true friend. If you have read some of my other stories, that are kinda the future of this story then you know that Ashlee will be playing a major role in this story as Alex's best friend. Well, only 40 minutes left till New Years! So I'm gonna say it now: Happy New Years!!!!!!**


End file.
